


Desperate for More

by HeartxOfxStone



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BabyBullFest, Elias has a garden, Elias is a budding bisexual, Elias just wants to be touched, Farmer!Elias, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Touch-Starved, and he grows flowers, and works at a farmers market, okay hear me out, or a farm, who gave me the power to tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartxOfxStone/pseuds/HeartxOfxStone
Summary: In his profile picture, the man, Adam, was stood facing away from the camera and had turned his torso to the left so that he could toss a look over his shoulder. He had loose curls that draped across his forehead and down his neck, and his head was angled down, eyes half shut. Adam wore low slung sweats that revealed the top of his ass and stood in front of a large white bed. The photo was intimate. Elias felt as if it was taken by a lover, or at the very least that it should be private.Something about the picture made him hope that Adam’s message was different from the others he received.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made it in time!! I was so worried that I wouldn't have at least a chapter for #BabyBullFest, but here we are! 
> 
> I started playing with this idea a few months ago and when I heard about the fest I knew I had to pursue it so a big thanks to Camille for loving Elias so damn much.
> 
> More chapters to come ;)

Elias was at his wits end. It felt like every waking moment of his life was dedicated to listening to Gabriel talk about the woman he met two months ago at a mixer for his work. Needless to say, it got old about ten minutes into the first day. 

It wasn't fair. Elias knew he was better than his brother. He was older and more handsome by far. There was no reason that came to mind that kept him from finding someone so why was he still alone? 

He fell victim to the tiresome conversation after a long day of work. Elias swept the door open on arrival, curly hair matted down with sweat. His body ached from the manual labor of working the fields that ran alongside their shared home. It had recently been brought to his attention that the lands were fertile and was the perfect location to grow crops and various flowers to sell to the neighboring towns. His efforts provided Elias with the means to be self employed, making enough to sustain the gardens and supplement his interests. 

Gabriel wasn’t meant to live in a place like where they’d found themselves. He was primed for an urban lifestyle and if Elias continued to profit he hoped to buy out his brother’s share of the house. 

Elias was dragged from his train of thought, a rather delightful one, by the incessant flow of information spewing from Gabriel.

"She wants to go skiing in late winter, but for the past few years it hasn't been cold enough in the mountains. Th-"

"I'm seeing someone!" Elias exclaimed crossing the room to sit across from Gabriel, spitting out the first thing that came to mind to get him to grind to a halt. "I interrupted you, but I'm sure that the mountain problem cannot be fixed as it pertains to issues with the current climate, and you can't change that on your own."

He had to take a deep breath, reflecting on what he just got himself into.

"Since you talk about your girlfriend all the time I thought you would like to know about mine. Not my girlfriend, my significant other."

Gabriel looked at Elias with what could only be described as disbelief. Over the years, his brother tried again and again to find someone to be with only to end in failure with each attempt. It wasn’t that Elias was entirely undesirable, he just got too attached too quickly. His emotions ran rampant and many of his partners couldn’t find a way to handle it. He desperately wanted to love and be loved. 

It was obvious to Elias that Gabriel had his doubts, but what else was there to say? All he needed to do was follow through and find someone to satisfy his brother’s suspicions and he would be equals in this part of his life. Life was lonely for him. Women said that he hurt them, he was too rough, too big, and he had never really been with a man in any sort of romantic way. He was a confident lover when it came to thinking about women, but men, men were the unknown. Even when he practiced to be with a woman he was inside; it was wet and warm and tight. 

Elias wondered what it would be like to have sex with a man. 

The thought sent Elias into a frenzy. He could feel his cock swelling at the idea of his hands grazing down the sides of a tight core and mouthing at the corner of a chin peppered with stubble. He knew leaving wouldn’t save himself from Gabriel’s questioning, but his concentration was lost. He stood abruptly, nearly knocking the chair he had been seated in on its side and fled to the bathroom, unbuttoning his fly as he pushed the door shut behind him.

Elias didn’t even have a fantasy in mind before he had his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it at a steady pace. He knew he had to find a man to sleep with. It would be the only way to curb the desire. He was made to love a woman, he had always been attracted to their soft curves and plush breasts, there was no place for a man in that part of his life. All he needed, was the experience with the hard lines of a man to send him back into the arms of a woman. 

He wasn’t sure really where to even begin, but that didn’t matter now. He ran his free hand down his body starting at his neck, placing a light pressure over his adam’s apple as he moved down to his chest. Elias knew that under his shirt was a thick layer of hair. He wondered what it would be like to have his partner tug on it and groaned at the phantom sensation. His fingertips glided over one of his nipples and felt it tighten under his touch. He brought his finger to his mouth and sucked at it, wetting the tip before reaching under his shirt to pinch at his nipple again. A shock of pain, so different from his first contact, drew a groan deep from his belly, core tightening against the mix of discomfort and pleasure. His cock twitched at the feeling of his body being explored. 

He always finished too soon, he thought, holding the base of his cock trying to hold off his orgasm. His other hand moved from his chest to run his thumb across his slit spreading his precum across the sensitive head. Elias threw his head back, eyes shut, as he imagined some faceless man falling to his knees to try and take all of him into his mouth. He knew he was big, and the thought of some stranger’s mouth stretched around his fat cock was enough to send him over the edge, cum shooting onto the bathroom floor, some of the mess sticking to his hand.

His body went limp, his weight sinking back against the wall. Elias began to clean himself up, washing his hands and swiping at the floor with some tissues before retreating to his room for the night. He replaced his checked button up with a threadbare, white tee, and slipped out of his trainers and khakis.

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and fell into bed, leaving his issue with Gabriel to bother him another day. His bed was pressed into the corner of his room which let him lie back against one wall at the head of the bed and lean his left shoulder against the next wall. Elias grabbed the blanket at the foot of his bed and leaned forward to wrap it around his shoulders. He couldn't remember a night where there wasn't an overbearing chill brought into his room by the drafty window that had fallen out of square in the aged house. 

Settling in, he unlocked his phone with the sole purpose of chasing the arousal he had stirred up in the bathroom. That and the sudden pressure of producing a partner to prove himself to Gabriel led him to familiar territory. Online dating wasn’t anything new for him. It was almost easier sometimes. Being able to send a message rather than speak made him feel normal. On a drunken night of desperation a few weeks ago he made himself a grindr account, the existence of it had left his mind until now. His profile picture was one he had taken after he decided to shave his facial hair. It framed him from below the eyes to mid chest and his hare lip was on full display without the cover of a mustache. 

When he logged in he was met with quite a few messages which he certainly didn’t expect. The first message was broken into two texts.

_Jordan: What’s up man?  
Jordan: Down to bust a nut?_

Elias deleted it, opening the next message. It didn’t take long for him to delete that one either. There was no text, just a picture of Liam’s dick followed up by a message from a day later saying:

_Liam: Sorry didnt mean to snd that pic it was pocket sent_

It was hard to look away from the photo. There wasn’t anything remarkable about it, but his bellend was pierced. Elias couldn’t decide if the pleasure would outweigh the pain in that situation and moved on without further contemplation. He had two more messages from different people, and he considered not even opening them, but the unknown factor made him continue on.

_Vincent: Sucking a guy at my place cum sit in my couch next to him ill suck u 2_

Elias didn’t want to share, and he was getting frustrated. In his opinion there was nothing wrong with seeking out pleasure from a stranger, but he couldn’t find anything good in what he’d seen. With technology keeping him at arm’s length he had the opportunity to attempt to understand what these men wanted from him. Sometimes when he was face to face with a person he didn’t have enough time to uncover the hidden truths people danced around. There was only one message left, sent only ten minutes prior. 

In his profile picture, the man, Adam, was stood facing away from the camera and had turned his torso to the left so that he could toss a look over his shoulder. He had loose curls that draped across his forehead and down his neck, and his head was angled down, eyes half shut. Adam was wearing low slung sweats that revealed the top of his ass and stood in front of a large white bed. The photo was intimate. Elias felt as if it was taken by a lover, or at the very least that it should be private. 

Something about the picture made him hope that Adam’s message was different from the others he received. 

_Adam: I don’t know what you’re looking for, but I know I have to have you inside me._

Before it could be considered, Elias had sent a reply. He was hopeful with this Adam. Between the photo and way the message spoke, they appeared to want the same thing.

_Elias: You’ve not seen my cock._

_Adam: I don’t need to._

__

__

_Adam: I love that furry chest, want to run my nails through it while i suck on your nipples_

Elias bit his bottom lip, weak for the things Adam was saying and he wanted more. There was a rush of arousal thinking about where this could go. He felt a swell of feverish anticipation. Adam was something that could become so real. He wondered if the other man was as comfortable as him or if this was a quick shot opportunity to fit in a quickie. It was as easy to picture Adam sprawled across that huge bed from the photos as it was to envision him slouched in a desk chair taking a spare moment for himself.

_Elias: what are you doing_

_Adam: i’m laid up in bed rubbing my cock through my briefs thinking of you_

__

__

_Adam: that mouth has me so hard_

_Elias: Don’t tease me. Don’t be rude._

His mouth dropped open in a gasp at Adam’s mention of it. Upon reflection, he probably wouldn’t have used the photo he’d chosen as a profile picture if he had been sober when he made the account. Elias was confident to a fault until it came to his face. As a child his hare lip was the catch all for all sorts of insults.

His mind flitted from insecurities to wondering what it would be like to suck another man’s dick. It was one thing to express an attraction to the same sex and another to imagine pleasuring another man in ways that Elias hoped they would want to pleasure him. Adam was clearly turned on by his mouth in the photo. He imagined the weight of Adam on his tongue, the taste of him, and how his skin would feel under his hands as he palmed his ass. 

He could feel the precum making his own underwear cling to his skin at the thought of his fantasy and the messages. He envisioned Adam spread across that big, white bed, hand resting on top of his boxers. Having the mental image of someone touching themselves from looking at him made his head spin. 

Adam’s reply took a long time to come through. Elias wondered what Adam was doing, how he was working himself to orgasm.

_Adam: let me see your cock, baby. I’ll show you mine_

Elias was at Adam’s whim. His cock throbbed at the prospect of getting to see more of Adam, of Adam wanting to see more of him. He was hard and heavy against his stomach as he opened the camera on his phone. He used his free hand to pull out his cock and the head was deep red with arousal. Without hesitation he sent a photo to Adam and awaited his reply.

For a moment Elias was struck with regret, the immediate reply that he desired didn’t come through as expected. He could admit to himself, even through his lustful haze, that it wasn’t entirely regret but something akin to anxiety. Elias wanted Adam to see that he was desirable. He thought he had already achieved that, but maybe he was wrong. 

His phone dropped to the side as he shut his eyes to the possibility of sending Adam away with his photo. It was just like him to ruin something before it even had the chance to begin. He ignored the stinging heat of tears that pricked at the corner of his eyes and focused on the pressure of his hand wrapped around his cock and the feel of his foreskin coming up around the head. It wasn’t difficult for Elias to ignore his thoughts when exploring his pleasure, and his mind was nearly clear of Adam when he heard his phone go off.

Elias considered letting it fall to the wayside, but his desire to merely find the potential of feeling another body against his own forced him to check it. Adam sent a file for him to download and when a video popped up Elias had to hold his breath in attempt to stop himself from orgasming at the simple idea of watching Adam, of Adam coming to life before him. 

_Adam: god look what you do to me_

When he clicked play he was met with the sound of laboured breathing. He watched the rise and fall of Adam’s abdomen and followed the trail of hair beneath his belly button to where he was stroking his cock. He matched the speed of his strokes with Adam’s video and a loud moan escaped him. Adam was panting, hips writhing off the bed, when he began to beg. 

“Please,” he whined, barely restrained. “Please I want you inside me. Elias, please.”

The sound of his name falling from the lips of an unfamiliar man sent him over the edge. He stroked himself through his orgasm, and looked at the screen as Adam came over his own hand. He could feel a tremor run through his body has Adam’s filthy hand was raised off camera. Elias could hear the sound of him licking his fingers clean and imagined that Adam was tasting him instead. 

He couldn’t leave Adam without a reply, flipping open his camera again. He snapped a quick picture and sent it off before really looking at it. His cock was still hard and he could see how his cum had streaked across his stomach and chest.

_Elias: i could make you feel so good_

_Elias: you came so hard for me_

_Elias: Until tomorrow._

Before he could do anything more, without even waiting for a final reply, Elias signed off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elias makes a little girl's day at the farmer's market and finds the chance for a happy ending of his own when he reads a message from Adam on the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! The summer got away from me almost as much as this chapter did, but here we are now. I hope you all like this one as much as the last one even though I stumbled on some serious plot to be worked with. I couldn't help myself I just love the idea of Elias doing these kinds of things. I think I just made this story quite a bit longer.... :D

Nothing could distract Elias from his routine. It was only his second growing season and there was no room for error. Even when his other brothers or Gabriel’s girlfriend were staying in the house he continued on with his day as if it were any other. 

So when he walked through the fields to collect the ripe fruits and vegetables and tripped over a wayward watermelon vine, it was in no way caused by the memory of a flash of a pink, puffy nipple in the video Adam had sent. It was only because he was particularly clumsy that day. And when Elias nearly upended a bucket of freshly picked blueberries when his eyes had closed for just a moment too long, it was only because he was up so early in the morning. He was most certainly not thinking of what it would feel like to tug at Adam’s hair as he kissed down his neck.

It was a particularly long day. It had felt that way for about a week now. Many of his crops were in full bloom so there was a significant amount of ripe produce to collect. All of it was placed in a wheelbarrow and brought back to the workbench and scale Elias had set up underneath a towering oak tree near the back of the house. He started with the vegetables, picking the first few eggplants of the season and more tomatoes than he could count. After combing through the tomato plants he made his way over to the trellis he had put in this season to pick the zucchini and yellow squash off their vines. 

The fruit was always more time consuming. The vegetables he had were easy, ripe when they turned a certain color. He wasn’t so lucky with fruit. Watermelons had to be the right size and he could only fit four of them at once so his trips to the bench became more frequent and much heavier. With the watermelon out of the way he grabbed various buckets and his step ladder and headed over to the berries and peach trees. He tended to the last of the strawberries and raspberries, and he picked a few of the peaches that seemed soft enough for the few customers he expected would be very happy to purchase them.

Upon finishing his first task, he had to count out and sort everything he had collected that morning. Gabriel never understood his methods on the rare occasions that he ventured into Elias’ workspace to watch him in action. It was all quite simple which made it rather frustrating when he would start asking Elias questions. 

Each individual fruit and vegetable had to be separated into groups. All of the berries were weighed out by the pound and put in small containers. The price of everything else was determined by how much he had that day. He had only picked five peaches so he would sell them all for seven dollars, but he had over eighty tomatoes that he could sell for two dollars a pound. 

It was all loaded up into his truck alongside a table, a chair, and a pop up tent. By nine o’clock he was on the road headed to the farmer’s market.

When he arrived he set up his table and brought out his baskets, organizing them accordingly. It wasn’t long before his first customers started rolling in and he began making some sales. After about an hour he was left with a few cartons of blueberries, one carton of strawberries, and a handful of zucchini. He was pleased with his success. The people were very kind to him, often giving him more than necessary and insisting that it was worth it. It was good to feel useful. 

He hadn’t checked his phone all day between working the field and the steady flow of customers it seemed like there was no time. It had buzzed in his pocket not long after arriving, and it felt as if it were burning against his leg, desperate to be opened and searched through. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket when he finally got the chance to sit down. He saw he had a couple notifications from Adam and wondered if one of them was a response to the last messages he had sent the night before. He felt the heat of arousal travel down to his groin. As he went to unlock his phone his attention was drawn away by a young girl skipping up to his table. She couldn’t be much older than seven or eight, still carrying that wide eyed innocence that was unique to youth. He had seen her in weeks past, always flitting about to different stands. She left each one with only a single item, bringing each to an unknown location before returning for her next purchase.

Even sitting down Elias was still about a head taller than her. He felt himself slouch a bit, leaning forward so that they could be on the same level.

“What can I help you with, little miss?” he asked, attempting to give her a friendly smile, hoping to not run her off.

She beamed back at him, one of her tiny front teeth was missing but it didn’t take away from the energy she put out. She tilted her head from side to side like a puppy. The motion made her tight, short curls sweep back and forth, left to right, over her shoulders. Everything about her was so petite that Elias couldn’t even imagine himself ever having been so small. He felt like he could pick her up in the palm of his hand.

“Mr. Elias,” she said. “Do you have any flowers today? You have the prettiest flowers!”

Immediately his eyes widened. He had forgotten all about the flowers! He lowered his head in an attempt to hide his face as he tried to think of something to tell her so she wouldn’t get upset. Trying to stop himself from getting too emotional in front of the little one, he scrunched up his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, hands clenching on his lap beneath the table. How could he have forgotten? He always remembered. He had a routine for a reason. What good would his routine be if he couldn’t even follow it. 

“Mr. Elias? It’s okay if you don’t have any, I can come back the day after tomorrow,” she soothed, trying to stop the big man from being so sad. 

With glassy eyes Elias looked up at the girl who continued to smile. His mouth twitched up at her persistent positivity, making his eyes squint and a tear roll down his cheek. 

“Can I still buy some strawberries?” the girl asked, sounding hopeful.

Elias tilted his head at the offer but didn’t want the girl to settle for something that wasn’t entirely what she desired. Too many people did that, he thought, they pass on striving for complete satisfaction. It was something he learned when he and Gabriel left Ork and found themselves in a place that was completely new and so much more than he could have imagined. In Ork he boasted confidence in front of his brothers; he had to, he was the face of ridicule. As he started meeting people in their new home he realized that most people weren’t out to put him down but merely to hold a conversation without ulterior motive. Getting past most of this mistrust allowed him to search for what he desired and ultimately, at this point in his life, that is what landed him in his very seat at the market with a job all his own.

He wanted the little girl to have something beautiful to take home so he had to do something different.

“If you wait for a few minutes I will have some flowers for you,” he said as he stood, picking up the carton of strawberries and walking towards the other end of the lot where his truck was parked.

He opened the tailgate and placed the carton down before going to the driver’s side door to grab his folding knife from the center console. He worked diligently for about ten minutes, until he made his way through all of the strawberries, flaying the flesh into fake petals. He gently placed all of the fruit back in the carton and headed back towards his stand where the girl had taken up a spot sitting on the corner of his table. When she caught sight of what he had returned with she let out a gasp in surprise.

“You made them into flowers, they’re so pretty!” she exclaimed.

When she reached for some sort of payment in her pocket, he reached out gently to stop her in her tracks. He told her no payment was necessary if she promised to share them with her family, to which she readily agreed before departing on what he assumed would be her journey home. 

The market was drawing to a close for the day. He folded in the legs of his table and carried it and his chair back to his truck. He stepped up into the driver’s seat, turned over the engine and began his drive home. 

Elias had only been driving for about ten minutes when his phone went off again. He had a little over four miles left until he got home. Even though it wasn’t much, he wasn’t sure if he could hold off checking his phone til then. He didn’t speak with many people regularly over the phone so the chances of it being Adam were quite high. His attention was immediately stolen from the driving as he thought about Adam, and his body, and his voice. He was alone on the road but still found himself signaling to pull over. It wouldn’t take too much time to check a message so he left the truck running in park.

He grabbed his phone, putting in his passcode and opened grindr. 

There was four messages from Adam. The implication of continued conversation made Elias palm at his dick, readjusting in his seat. He remembered how he told Adam he would make him feel good.

_Adam: Holy shit, yes. All for you.  
Adam: you’re gorgeous, so fucking big_

He scrolled up to see the photo he had sent the night before. A blush came over his face and he felt his ears heat up at the sight of his spent orgasm. His orgasm, his body, his messages, they were enough to draw Adam in. The concept of being enough to hold positive, sexually charged attention was foreign but oh so welcome. 

_Adam: are you alone?  
Adam: i’ve been thinking about you all day_

_Elias: Yes. Yes, I am. Please.  
Elias: all day? _

Elias took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder, seeing nothing. In that moment he couldn’t be more grateful to live out of town, so much so that he could do as he wished and not be disturbed. 

The feeling of his heavy hand laying weight over his growing erection was enough to pull a groan from his lips. He had never felt so attractive. Adam’s words put him under a significant spell. 

_Adam: touch yourself for me, Elias_

What was Elias to do but obey. He unbuttoned his fly and folded them back. The waistband of his boxers got shoved down exposing himself to the hot air of the late afternoon. Elias could barely take it and gripped his cock at the base. 

_Elias: I am, I couldn’t help myself_

_Adam: Let me see._

Elias queued up the video function on his phone and his record. He captured the sight of him stroking from the base and over the tip. He became aware of the sound of his laboured breathing and cursed under his breath. The camera caught his bare stomach rising and falling where his shirt had rucked up. At thirty seconds he switched it off and sent the video to Adam, there was nothing he could say to accompany it. He was so close. 

_Adam: Oh fuck_

His next message caught Elias off guard. He nearly dropped his phone in awe. It was Adam’s phone number followed by a simple command.

_Adam: Call me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me life and motivation so let me know what you think!! <3
> 
> I already have some ideas of where to take this next, hopefully sooner rather than later


End file.
